No como hubiera querido
by Moni Gzz
Summary: Diferentes puntos de vista en lo que deberia ser el acontecimiento mas feliz para ella. mi primer Oneshot de candy, espero les guste.


**Saluditos!!, si mi primer fic de candy… sean amables plis, requerí pero que si requeté bastante valor para subirlo sin beta, ya que soy seguidora de algunos fics de aquí en FF (y me daba pena :S ), mis disculpas si en algún momento les parece similar a alguno que hayan visto…(espero mi mente no me haya traicionado)… pero en casi se haber sucedido asi… lo siento en verdad… me esforcé por ver cada uno de sus puntos de vista… pero es mi primera vez con ellos (que se me hacen muy complejos de pensamiento)**

**Asi que espero les guste :D y gracias por leer**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… esta historia es solo por diversión, y por sacarlo de una vez de mis neuronas q ya tenia rato rondándome y no quería salir… jejeje!**

**Casi toda la historia transcurren en pensamientos… y en puntos de vista, ojala y les agrade.**

**NO COMO HUBIERA QUERIDO**

**PVA- PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALBERT**

**PVC-PUNTO DE VISTA DE CANDY**

**PVT-PUNTO DE VISTA DE TERRY**

**PVA**

_-Avanzo por el gran pasillo decorado sencillamente hermoso, como se que te hubiera gustado… y en realidad se que así fue desde el momento en que entraste, te admiraste del lugar, George me ayudo pero principalmente mi gusto fue implícito para ti, aunque no lo supieras._

_En cada detalle esta mi nombre y tal vez no lo notes, porque así lo dispuse, avanzo lento, al compás de la música y tu a mi lado, feliz, más que feliz Radiante…si, esa es la palabra, tu brazo se tensa conforme avanzamos por el pasillo, se que son los nervios, si…debe ser._

_Uno a uno de los pasos que vamos dando me trae momentos dichosos que he vivido a tu lado, esos sentimientos que me llevaron a enamorarme de ti, mi dulce Candy_

_Hermosa, sublime, no hay palabras._

_Todas las miradas están puestas en nosotros, NO, no en nosotros… en TI mi dulce princesa._

_Bellamente vestida de blanco, y ese hermoso ramo de Dulces Candy ¿sabes algo?, esta mañana muy temprano me levante solo para ir al jardín y cortar las rosas más hermosas que hubiera, quería que las llevaras en este momento, y me doy cuenta ahora que no existirá jamás rosa más hermosa que pueda opacar ni un poco tu belleza._

_Veo desde aquí, a tu lado, a los seres que te quieren, que te desean seas dichosa toda tu vida, y sé que lo serás Amada Mía, y sé también que nadie te desea más dicha que yo._

_Se acorta el camino, solo quedan unos pasos más, y los hermosos recuerdos siguen inundando mi mente, cada detalle que hizo me enamorara de ti, no quiero terminar de avanzar, muy en el fondo de mi corazón deseo que no termine la música, que no termine el camino… ¿egoísmo?, tal vez, se que conforme va empezando tu felicidad, la mía se va acortando._

_Ahí está El, erguido cual príncipe esperando su doncella, se ve feliz, te mira, no quiero que se dé cuenta de mi sentir, frio, estoico así me debe ver, ausente de sentimiento personal, pero feliz por ella, por entregarla, por alejarla tristemente de mí, me ve, lo puedo sentir, EL de mi solo recibirá una sincera sonrisa y mi corazón que yace aquí de mi brazo a mi lado y que le entrego a mi muy ondo pesar, sé que es por su bien, se que será feliz, yo, no importo, importa ella… siempre ella, se que de alguna manera al Saberla feliz yo lo seré, de alguna forma se que así será, quiero creerlo, si no yo moriré en el momento que este brazo que posa firmemente a mi lado se aleje de mi. Siento su brazo tenso por un momento ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi sentir?, NO!, no debo dejar que suceda, no quiero empañar su felicidad este día, de alguna manera debo reconfortarla, la miro, ella me ve, me sonríe… sonrío también, la siento un poco triste, tal vez ella percibió de alguna manera mi tristeza, yo le sonrío aun mas, debo aparentar mas felicidad… no quiero ser causante de un recuerdo de desdicha en este que debe ser el día mas feliz de su vida… si, su vida… aunque no lo sea de la mía._

_Pareciera un poco más tranquila, si Albert, hiciste bien… hiciste lo correcto, todo fluye tranquilamente. Lo Miro nuevamente Terreuce nos ve, sonríe, ahora posa su mirada en ella, casi puedo sentir lo que El siente, me pregunto si ¿yo estaría tan feliz como El lo está?... no lo sé, nunca lo sabré._

_Ellos se dicen algo con la mirada, ¿y si acaso?... No, mi imaginación juega y solo ve lo que quiere ver, no lo podre soportar, debo resistir, solo quedan unos pocos pasos y se la entregare… para toda la vida._

_Oh! Señor,¿ si tan solo tuviera una pequeña oportunidad?, pero ¿que estoy diciendo?, como se me ocurre orar por algo así, en este momento, se que ella es feliz, sé muy bien que Él la hará feliz, debo convencerme de mis palabras._

_Sus miradas están fijas, nos vamos acercando y mi corazón duele aun mas… como desearía no estar en este momento aquí, que egoísta soy… debo resistir no se de que manera pero debo estar aquí solo un momento más, hasta que el tome su mano._

_Un par de pasos, solo un par de pasos…_

_Hemos llegado, la mano de Terry aguarda, no quiero entregarla, pero lo estoy haciendo, un beso, solo un beso es lo último que me llevare de ella… beso su frente y un par de lagrimas quieren traicionarme, pero solo una lo logra, rápidamente la limpio no creo nadie se haya percatado de este hecho;_

**-Albert…-**

_Oh, Su voz suena como una dulce oración, ella me ve, no creo se haya dado cuenta de nada, siento su mirada como queriendo preguntarme algo, no por favor no mas, mi mente sigue queriendo enloquecer mi razón, solo sonrío… tomo su mano y la entrego a la de Él._

**-Cuídala Bien Terry**- _si, son las únicas palabras que yo se, no delataran mi dolor._

_Me sonríen, los miro por última vez, y me retiro a un lado donde están George y la Tía abuela Elroy, me ven, siento sus miradas penetrantes, él lo sabe, sabe que estoy muriendo por dentro a cada segundo que pasa, ella, la tía abuela esta triste por mí, se que de alguna manera puede sentirlo tambien._

_Me coloco a un lado de ellos, y poco a poco voy retrocediendo despacio muy despacio, si… me retiro, nadie se ha dado cuenta más que George… déjame ir George intento decir, pero creo que mi sola mirada lo he dicho todo, el solo asiente y regresa su atención a la ceremonia que esta por empezar._

_Atrás…mas atrás… solo un poco, hay una puerta contigua, nadie me ha visto… sé que puedo salir por ahí… mucha gente donde perderme entre ellos, gracias a Dios._

_Avanzo despacio, he llegado, al abrir esa puerta y salir, se que dejare atrás lo más preciado que nunca volveré a tener en mi vida, la dejare a Ella como siempre, deberá seguir siendo una hermosa mujer plena y finalmente feliz, ya nada importa… siempre será ella, todo solo por ella aun a pesar de todo… a pesar de mi._

_Salgo, quiero retirarme de ahí, sé que no me puedo ir… solo no quiero estar presente, en estos minutos se que de alguna manera me recuperare… aunque solo sea el tiempo suficiente para que no noten mi desdicha, camino quiero alejarme solo unos momentos, me adentro a una pequeña capilla donde tomo asiento y lloro no puedo contener mas las lagrimas, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, es un dolor diferente al dolor de perder a mis seres queridos, este dolor es profundo, es perder a alguien en vida, y saberla ajena y aun profundamente amada por mí, cada día… siempre._

_Mis brazos sostienen mi cabeza la cual esta a punto de reventar en llanto, en este instante, no puedo controlarme, no quiero… debo sacar lo que llevo dentro, aquí, solo, sin que nadie se dé cuenta de mi dolor, viendo que suceden las cosas no como yo hubiera querido que sucedieran, ¿egoísta? Tal vez, pero es lo único que me queda en este momento, como ha sido siempre, y siempre será… Solo.-_

**PVC**

_-Hermoso esta todo, parece un bello cuento, jamás imagine estar yo en un momento así, caminado junto a mi querido príncipe de la colina, Albert, siempre has estado conmigo nunca me has dejado sola… muchas gracias, mi querido príncipe._

_Parece todo como un sueño, un bello sueño hecho finalmente realidad, sin embargo aunque me siento feliz, siento que algo me falta, te veo y me regocijo, pero creo que este dia, la felicidad es diferente en mi, sé que es gracias a ti el que yo este con Terry, sin embargo la enorme dicha que me causa esto no se compara con la que compartíamos aquellos momentos en los que estábamos juntos. Si amo a Terry, sin embargo, ahora siento este como un amor tan diferente, se que compartiré con el muchos momentos gratos y.. Sé que el también me ama, sin embargo es incomparable la alegría que me provoca su felicidad contra una sola sonrisa tuya, Albert… mi querido príncipe._

_Avanzamos, veo la gente que me rodea, mi querida gente que me ha acompañado y siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento, se que están felices por mi… yo… soy feliz, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se oprime al pensar si estaré tomando la decisión adecuada, quiero pensar que si._

_Al fondo veo a Terrence imponente, todo un caballero, aguardándome, sin embargo siento más pesar por ti mi querido Albert, que avanzas a mi lado, siempre…a mi lado._

_Me pongo tensa, espero no lo note, lo miro sin que se dé cuenta, su perfecto perfil mirando gallardo hacia el frente, siempre seguro, se ve feliz, si…está feliz por mí, mi mente es un mar de ideas, tal vez… nunca sabré si para ti he sido únicamente la niña que lloraba en la Colina de Pony, o si tal vez alguna de alguna manera has notado en mi, algo mas… ¿me pregunto si alguna vez habrás sentido por mi algo mas que…? NO, Candy!... no debes pensar eso…_

_Lo veo, El me ve… se ve feliz, me debo mostrar feliz ante El, sonrío, el sonríe… _

_Tantos momentos que hemos compartido juntos, tú más que nadie sabe las veces que he sido dichosa, las veces que he sufrido… has estado siempre ahí, para mí, como guardián, como caballero, como mi príncipe._

_Caminamos despacio, al compas de la hermosa música en este largo pasillo, un sentimiento me invade, ¿temor…? tal vez, desearía el pasillo fuera más largo no sé porque, desearía solo caminar unos pocos minutos más a tu lado, tomo tu brazo, me reconforta, me da seguridad… aprieto un poco más, tengo miedo, no lo quiero soltar, el saberte a mi lado me da tranquilidad, Señor, ¿como desearía…? …Pero ¿que estoy pensando?, en este momento…¿como puedo pedir algo así?, no… no debe ser, no podría ser._

_Miro a Terry, su bella sonrisa y su rostro me tranquiliza, sin embargo no me siento reconfortada como cuando lo miro a él, a Albert… si tan solo... no, mi mente continua jugando con mis sentimientos, el tiempo… si el tiempo me dara el confort y seguridad que siempre me inspira Albert._

_Terry me ve… yo lo veo, siento como si intentara decirme algo, ¿se dará cuenta de las dudas que me atormentan en este momento?, no… no puede ser, el sabe que lo amo, sin embargo el amor que siento por él es tan diferente al que siento por ti mi amado Albert, no… es muy tarde se que amo a Terry, pero ¿sera lo suficiente como para no sentir nada más profundo por Albert?, me debo calmar, deben ser solo nervios, se que con el aprenderé a amar más aun y a olvidar algo que no puede ser, que nunca podría ser…_

_Me acerco a Terry, Albert me lleva… son los últimos instantes en que estaré así de cerca junto a él… no quiero soltar su brazo, aprieto un poco más, el no se ha dado cuenta, llegamos, el besa mi frente…_

_**- **_**Albert…-**

_Quiero hablar, no me escucha, me interrumpe, no me deja continuar me entrega a él... se va, se va para siempre, aunque estemos juntos, se que no será igual…_

_Le regreso una sonrisa, y regreso mi mirada a Terry, mi querido Terry… pero, tomo aire y continuo, se que así debe ser._

…_te amo, Albert, mi amado príncipe de la colina..._

**PVT**

_-A lo lejos te veo mi Dulce Candy, que hermosa te ves, Gloriosa, siempre has sido una Bella Dama mi dulce pecosa, se que en algunos momentos estaremos juntos, como siempre debió ser, te veo a lo lejos caminando por ese largo pasillo, el cual haces ver más hermoso con tu sola presencia, rodeada de la gente que te estima y acompañada y fielmente de tu Ángel Guardián, quien siempre ha estado a tu lado, cuidándote, procurándote y siempre al pendiente de ti aun sin saber donde podrías encontrarte, siempre te buscaba, siempre… al pendiente de ti, ¿como poder agradecerle el que ahora finalmente te traiga hasta mi?, gracias a Él estamos juntos… mi buen amigo, se que la estimas, puedo notarlo al verte, siempre he sabido cuanto la quieres y has velado por ella, pero descuida, ahora me toca a mi… se que lo hare bien, como no cuidar a mi amada, cual Guardián la escoltas finalmente hasta mi, te llenare de satisfacción mi buen amigo, ten por seguro que siempre así será y no te defraudare… puedes confiar en mí, aunque no te pueda decir las palabras que siento en este momento, confía en que así lo hare._

_Los veo, a ella feliz, y veo a mi amigo, sin embargo… percibo algo en tu rostro Albert, felicidad… si, pero también algo de ¿Dolor?, ¿es acaso dolor lo que reflejas?, sonríe, sin embargo es difícil de ocultar ese sentimiento en su rostro, si bien lo sabré yo, distingo ese dolor ya que también lo he visto en mi… ¿acaso el estará sufriendo cual hombre al perder a la mujer que ama?... no, no es posible… sin embargo… ese rostro es de un hombre abatido, nadie lo ha notado… ella no se ha dado cuenta, solo yo… solo yo podría reconocer ese tipo de sufrimiento, la ama… pero, nunca ha dicho nada, y sé que nunca atormentaría a Candy con revelación alguna, lo sé… te conozco mi amigo, estos momentos deben ser un doloroso tormento para ti, al entregarla a ella, la única mujer que tal vez has amado y tal vez amaras. _

_Un tonto, he sido un tonto, como no notarlo antes, esa preocupación, esa atención, has hecho buen trabajo al saber ocultarlo mi amigo, sin embargo, en este momento, en el peor momento para ti, tu alma te traiciona, no lo puede ocultar… no más. Lo siento, lo lamento tanto…_

_Tu rostro se torna pálido, se que sufres conforme avanzas, ¿me pregunto si tu dolor sería tan grande como en su momento fue el mío al saberla perdida?, no… como me puedo atrever a comparar… ¿Cómo nunca me dijiste nada amigo mío?, tal vez si yo hubiera sabido algo… ¡No! Terrence Granchester, es probable que al saber de algo así te hubieras sentido ofendido y el nunca hubiera querido lastimarte de esa manera, siempre un gran amigo… Albert, prefieres callar tu dolor hasta el último segundo mi hermano…_

_Se acercan, su rostro refleja algo muy opuesto a lo que hay en su alma… en verdad lo siento… si tan solo… No, no es el momento de pensar mas, ella esta aquí._

_Candy, te veo desde aquí, mi hermosa dama, mi tarzan con pecas… estarás finalmente a mi lado, juntos, como siempre debió ser, que imagen tan gloriosa tengo de ti mi bella princesa, mi hermoso Ángel, te veo aquí ya casi a mi lado, veo tu hermoso rostro, se acercan a mi poco a poco, te veo feliz, sin embargo… al igual que El, ¿acaso tu rostro no refleja felicidad absoluta? Oh mi amada, tristemente percibo lo que hay en tu alma, siento un pesar en ti, ¿acaso no es un momento de gran dicha para ti mi dulce Candy? te veo avanzar, se que eres feliz, pero no percibo tu radiante dicha, no mi amada… ¿acaso tu también sientes algo por él y no te has dado cuenta?... Candy, Oh!, Candy… sé que me amas, sin embargo puedo sentir que ese amor nunca será comparable al que sientes por él, veo el dolor de tu alma… amor mío, siempre has sido y serás mi amada, mi musa… cuan fuerte ha sido Albert al dejarte ir, sin decir una sola palabra…¿y tu?... que sentiras realmente mi dulce Julieta._

_Se acercan, ya están aquí… mi mente se debate ante abrir tu corazón a la realidad o implorar un milagro y que todo sea un error, una mal interpretación mía._

_Cada vez más cerca, el dolor de sus almas es casi palpable ante mí, se que solo obtendré apoyo y amor de ambos, de mis amigos. Nunca me lastimarían me doy cuenta… y ¿a quien engaño?, se que nunca los lastimaría a ellos, se miran, como si sus almas se digieran un doloroso adiós, los miro, te veo a ti mi fiel amigo, te miro a ti mi hermosa Amada… _

_Están aquí, me entregas su mano, intercambian solo unas palabras, pero sus almas reflejan el profundo dolor al sentirse separadas, al despedirse para siempre, solo un beso en la frente te has atrevido a robarle, ella quiere decir algo, no se lo permites… tal vez, sin darte cuenta hasta ese último momento me proteges mi fiel amigo.-_

_-_**Mi Dulce Candy!-**

_-Amigo, me pides que la cuide y sabes muy bien que lo haré, Tomo su mano y caminamos juntos hacia el altar.-_

* * *

_**PVA**_

_-Los minutos han pasado… tristemente me doy cuenta que no existirá tiempo suficiente que haga se borre mi dolor, aquí solo en la capilla, esperando un cruel milagro que mi corazón suplica, pero me sentiría incapaz de solicitar realmente, Señor, no puedo orar mas, mi dolor se hace más grande y se nubla mi pensamiento…_

_Escucho la puerta y ciento a mi espalda una presencia entrar en la capilla, seguro mi buen y fiel amigo George que viene a acompañarme en estos difíciles momentos, a mi lado como un padre, como siempre…_

**-¿Señor?-**

**-Retírate George, por favor… te ruego me dejes solo en estos momentos, sabes que nunca te había pedido nada pero, te lo suplica un hombre que ha perdido lo más preciado, a la mujer que ama, retírate por favor-**

_-Mi voz se quiebra, el llanto me inunda, ciento como la puerta se cierra… y continúo con mi dolor, sin embargo aun percibo esa presencia ahí...-_

_-_**George, RETIRATE!...-**_mi voz no puede sonar mas fuerte –_**Por favor**_- lo ultimo no pudo salir más que solo como una triste y ahogada suplica._

_-sin querer darle la cara, tengo la esperanza que me haya escuchado, no quería se diera cuenta de cuan grave había sido mi perdida, siento la presencia a mi lado, yo aun sentado, mi cabeza yace aun oculta entre mis manos recargadas en el brazo del asiento en la capilla, repentinamente una mano se posa en mi hombro, no la distingo, pero es pequeña y cálida, me reconforta, siento sin saber como el dolor se va haciendo menos denso-_

**-¿Es cierto lo que has dicho?-**

_-mis ojos se abren repentinamente, ¿acaso era tanto mi dolor que mi corazón y mi mente continuaba martirizando de esta manera… haciendo que escuchara aun la voz de ella?-_

**-¿Albert?-**

**-¿Candy?, ¿que haces aquí?- **_pregunto, aun sin verla a los ojos, no quisiera se diera cuenta de mi condición._

**-¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?-**_ me pregunta, me pongo en pie y continua ella a mis espaldas, aun me resisto a que me vea el rostro, se daría cuenta de cuan profundo ha sido mi dolor..._

**-yo… si, es cierto… lo lamento Candy, no quería…-**

_-repentinamente siento sus brazos sobre mi cintura, veo como se deslizan y como me abraza por la espalda, no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, ella ¿me está abrazando?, acaso termino la ceremonia sin darme cuenta y solo ha venido a consolarme para después regresar con Terry-_

**-¿Qué estás haciendo Candy?-**

**-Albert... yo... no pude casarme con Terry...-**

**-¿acaso no lo amas?-**

**- lo amo, pero el amor que siento por él, así como por los seres que quiero, es muy diferente al que siento por ti, siempre habrá un lugar en mi corazón para él, pero me he dado cuenta que, si mi corazón y mi alma se alejan del ser que realmente amo, no existirá amor ni personas o nadie suficiente que llene ese vacío.-**

**-¿Y Terry?-**

**-El desde el momento que me entregaste de alguna manera lo supo, al llegar al altar, con solo mirarnos nos dijimos tantas cosas sin palabras, se que fue doloroso para ambos, sin embargo desde ese instante supimos como deberían ser realmente las cosas-**

**-pero,¿Los invitados, la ceremonia?-**

**-La Tía Abuela Elroy y George se encargaron de todo…-**

**-Terry… no puedo imaginar cómo se ha de sentir-**

**-yo tampoco Albert, sin embargo Tanto él como Yo supimos desde el momento en que nos vimos por aquel largo pasillo, como deberían suceder realmente las cosas-**

_Me giro ante ella, y la veo hermosa, como siempre, sin embargo siento como una punzada de dolor hay en ella al ver mi deplorable estado, me sonríe y acomoda un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído._

**-Oh,Candy…Te Amo!-**

**-Te Amo Albert..-**

_-mi mente me lleva a Terry, y no me queda más que gratitud hacia él, a su sacrificio esperando que de alguna manera encuentre el consuelo ante el dolor que debe estar sintiendo, muchas gracias amigo mío._

_Abrazo muy fuerte a Candy y finalmente la beso, se que nunca más la dejare ir, estoy feliz, mi dulce Amada, sé muy bien que su alma también siente cuanto al Amo, tal vez algún día debería confesarle lo agradecido que estoy con Dios, aunque las cosas en su momento sucedieron… aunque no como hubiera querido.-_

_Fin_


End file.
